I Need To Meet Your Heart
by BuyMeLiliesWhenImSad
Summary: What goes through Arizona Robbins' head while seeking out Callie Torres in the bathroom? One-shot; 5x14.


**AN: I got a one-shot request and who am I to not try it out? I mean, it's exciting to grow and changeling yourself as a writer. So, here I am. This one-shot is set around 5x14 where Arizona goes to meet Callie in the bathroom of Joe's.  
****I've been borrowing the lines from the bathroom scene to try and I hope I make them justice by putting them into this little fic.**

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

I've been looking at her all night. Actually, I've been looking at her for quite some time now and I kind of feel like a stalker. Not a creepy one, though, because… because I'm not. She's just so beautiful – even looking sad and defeated – and she deserves for someone to look at her, and I need that someone to be me. I need to look at her forever; because she's just got that special something I desperately need to know, something I need to unwrap. I feel like she could be the woman I've been waited all my life to meet, to talk with, to see and to make smile. It's just something about the way her words fall from her tongue, the way her hands work and the way she breathes; it all draws me in and makes me yearn for more.

I've been scoping around the hospital, trying to learn some more facts about this amazing woman my eyes has come to seek out every time I go to work. Ever since the day I saw her walking past me in the hall, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of her. Hence the scoping. Knowing that her latest relationship was with some lady cardio attending a while back, makes my eyes go even wider each time I see her; I could possibly have a chance. A chance to get her to look at me, to get her to smile; a chance to see where we could go together. She doesn't see me though; she's just walking with her chin down, her hands tugged in her pockets or playing with her lap coat which just makes me sad. I've seen her force a smile in front of a patient, I've seen her give a weak chuckle out of politeness and she still manages to capture me with her beauty, but I know that when she'll smile genuinely and make her laugh come from her heart, I'll be a goner. I'll be swooning and trying to catch my breath, I just know it.

So tonight is the night; I've been battling with myself about when to make her notice me, when to tell her that she should walk tall instead of keeping those beautiful eyes glued to the floor or the ceiling. It's been a long day or night actually, so the thought of grabbing a couple of drinks isn't bad. Some nurses told me that they'd seen her talking with another doctor about grabbing a drink at that bar across the street, and just like that my need for a drink quickly paled in comparison to seek out that beautiful Latina. She needs to know that life isn't as bad as her body expressions and facial features shows just now, she needs to know that just because there's some shadow in life it doesn't mean that it'll rain. And if I can get her to see that, just a tiny bit tonight, I know my heart immediately will fill with joy; something I need in my own life right now. I need something too, something to make my knees weak, my heart swell and my mind crazy; and I think that she could actually be that something.

Sitting in the bar a couple of seats away from her, I try to come off as casual and non-obvious as I can. Her hair is beautifully straight, her brown eyes sad and the tears threatening to fall and maybe even are already burning in the corners are very visible to me. Maybe not to the young woman joining her and trying to get some reasonable relationship advice, but I see it. I see her. When she empties her glass and almost runs off I can't hold back anymore, I need to make sure she doesn't drown in the misery she seems to be in; I need to help her to the surface and make her swim. She needs to swim and of all the things in the world I'd want to be her life jacket, show her that with a little help she'll see the light I see deep within when I look at her.

What greets me when I enter the bathroom is as I expected; her beautiful face is being wiped off of the burning tears that have finally fallen. But now isn't the time to dwell on salty drops, so I smile at her reflection in the mirror and begins what I hope could be something able to save both of us.

"Hey," I greet her back as I tilt my head to get a better view of the woman before me.

"Hey," she replies as she keeps wiping her cheeks with both hands.

"Ortho, right?"

"Yeah, right. Hi."

"I'm Arizona Robbins, Peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital," I shift my weight from one foot to another trying to keep my words flowing, when I finally catch the look in her eyes in the mirror. "You okay?"

"You know, I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm-" she says as she turns around and looks at me, leaning against the sink, but I cut her off.

"People talk. Where we work. They talk. _A lot_. So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that… I know things about you. Because people talk," I grin because that is in fact the truth. People talk and they are also willing to talk when you ask about people's personal business. I mean, that's why I'm here – right now – wanting to let this amazing woman know that she's very likable.

"Oh, you mean?" a deep sigh escapes her throat and I nod as a reply. I know some big things about her but I would love to know the little things, too. "Terrific," she states with another sigh, dropping her chin to where it's been way too much lately.

"It is, actually, the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them _really_ like you." I smile brightly at her because I just can't help it and because I need her to feel comfortable. I need her to believe in every word that I tell her, but she still looks so sad. "You- You just look upset, and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you," I emphasize my last statement with a reassuring nod. She really needs to believe me…because…well, because I'm in that line and I'm ready to fight off everyone trying to get past me.

All she does is chuckle, a sexy little laugh with a hint of sadness and somehow I managed to get her to smile. "You wanna give me some names!" But I don't need to give her names because the only name she needs to know about is my name. The only thing she needs to know right now is how badly I want her to feel good, to skip the sadness that has clouded her vision and to just let her know that she's in fact a very desirable woman. Because, let's face it…this breathtakingly stunning Latina woman looks like a dream. And if she's just half as beautiful on the inside, behind the insecurity and the scuffing of her tired feet and walking with her head down, as she is on the outside…I know I won't be able to keep myself from her. I know I won't be able to just let her slip away; and something tells me that this woman is something worth getting to know, a person that could turn out to be a very large part of me. At least, I hope so.

Her smile falters a bit and her eyes flicker, but then I lean in. I cup her smooth and slightly damp cheek and softly claim her lips. The second our lips connect I feel it; I feel that indescribable feeling in the stomach. That feeling of butterfly parties and rollercoaster rides, of Christmas morning and your favorite flavor of ice-cream. It all just mixes and makes my entire body bubble in excitement. She doesn't withdraw which only stirs the feeling in my stomach, and I know she must be feeling it too because I can feel her heartbeat. I can feel our hearts meet some place in between us. Pulling back I look straight into those chocolate eyes that all of a sudden have changed into a deeper brown; she looks confused but somehow pleased. Knowing by the look on her face that I have just made her night, I finish our connection with something I know will make her seek more, will make her wonder 'what if?' - "I think you'll know," and as I slowly back away I send her one of my best smiles only to turn around and exit the room; exit a room that might come to have a very big meaning later in our communication – if she'll let it. All I know is that I made her smile, I made her feel wanted and good for a minute or two, and I made her heart pound. I can only hope she appreciated it as much as I did, because I'd really like to feel those soft lips on mine again.

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**  
**Did it do the scene justice?**  
**Please let me know :-)**


End file.
